<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Working a Room by RegretfullyRegretful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870355">Working a Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretfullyRegretful/pseuds/RegretfullyRegretful'>RegretfullyRegretful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Nico di Angelo, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Flirting, Flirting for Alcohol, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not jealousy, Public Display of Affection, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretfullyRegretful/pseuds/RegretfullyRegretful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico grinned at Will and relaxed, dropping his hand so he could push the drink towards his boyfriend, "Well, you can have it."</p><p>Will gladly grabbed the glass and raised it to his lips before pausing and looking over the rim at Nico, "Do you think you could get us more?"</p><p>Nico choked, "What?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Working a Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nico and Will had been at the bar for only twenty minutes when the first drink was delivered to their table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Compliments of the gentlemen in the suit across the bar," their server said as he set the drink in front of Nico. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico's eyes widened as he looked from the drink, to the old man leering at him, to Will sitting across from him. His boyfriend was silent, a shocked look frozen on his face. Nico shifted in his seat, uncomfortable, as he started to speak quietly, "Um, Will-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will cut him off as he cocked his head, "Why did you get that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico was certain that Will knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> why he got that drink. "Uh, that guy is trying to- to hit on me, I think," Nico mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico braced himself for Will's reaction, his hands tightening around the glass he himself had actually ordered. He expected Will to get angry and jealous and drag Nico out of the bar. He was quickly forcing himself to accept the idea that the rest of their night was going to be tense and sour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's awesome!" Will exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico inhaled sharply, surprised by Will’s response but still fearing the worst, "Are you being sarcastic?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No, it's actually awesome," Will told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you, like, jealous?" Nico asked cautiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of an old man? Hardly, darling," Will chuckled, "Besides, have you seen me? I'm kind of a hot piece of ass," he finished, wiggling his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico felt a laugh bubble up, "You're so right, my bad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will reached across the table, grabbing Nico's hand as he looked him in the eyes, "But seriously, it's okay. I mean, I know you're not going to do anything, obviously, and especially not with Mr. Wrinkles over there," Will said, gesturing to the man who sent the drink and shooting Nico a crooked smile, "And as much as part of me wants to be annoyed that other people find you attractive, I really can't be. I don't know if you know this, Neeks, but you're kinda hot. Plus, I am absolutely okay with getting drunk in alcohol I didn't buy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico grinned at Will and relaxed, dropping his hand so he could push the drink towards his boyfriend, "Well, you can have it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will gladly grabbed the glass and raised it to his lips before pausing and looking over the rim at Nico, "Do you think you could get us more?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico choked, "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will sipped the drink and set it down, resting his elbow on the table and leaning his chin on his hand, "More drinks? I don't know, play up the sexy, get us free booze all night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico squirmed slightly, blushing, and Will quickly back stepped, "But if you're even a little bit uncomfortable, don't do it. I expected to pay for our drinks tonight, so it really isn't a big deal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico sucked in a breath, "No, I'll do it. I just don't really know how, I guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will smiled widely, "Well, I'm gonna get up to go to the bathroom, and you should wink at the guy who sent this first drink while I'm gone. On my way to the bathroom, I have to pass by the rest of the bar, and I will see how many of them are checking you out. Then, you just have to make eyes at them the rest of the night, maybe flash a smile." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico laughed, "You really do have this planned out. Have you done this before?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but I certainly know how to work a room," Will teased as he stood up, smirking at Nico as he walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he couldn't hear his boyfriend's steps anymore, Nico turned his head towards the man who sent him the drink, who was still leering at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Gross' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nico thought, but he winked at him anyway and smirked. The man smiled and Nico could see his yellow teeth all the way from where he was sitting. He kept eye contact as the man flagged down the bartender, saying something indiscernible but definitely pointing to where Nico was sitting. Just as Will returned to their table, another drink was delivered to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re efficient,” Will said as he sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico grabbed the new drink and stirred it around absentmindedly with the tiny straw in it, “Any other targets?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there are so many, darling. As I said, you’re hot and people notice,” Will told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who am I smiling at?” Nico questioned, leaning forward slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look now, but there is a bachelorette party in the corner who is absolutely stealing some looks at you. Also, the man in the yellow shirt is definitely looking at your ass, and so is the woman in the blue blazer and the guy in the striped button up. Also, the man with the weird hat has been staring at you this whole time,” Will said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico scoffed, “Oh god, that's a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Personally, I think you should focus your efforts on the bachelorette party. They seem like the gift that will keep on giving,” the blond responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, alright, I’ll start with them,” Nico said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted slightly in his seat as he straightened his back, broadening his shoulders. He blew a hair out of his face and then turned around, looking for the group of women. He found them quickly, the balloons and tiaras were easy to spot. Nico shouldn’t have been surprised by the fact that most of them were already looking at him. He pushed down any nerves and gave them a small, sultry smile, lowering his eyelids. The women giggled and whispered to each other. One woman in particular kept eye contact and Nico bit his lip slightly, winking and then turning back towards Will. His boyfriend was grinning and practically bouncing in his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh darling, that was amazing. We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting a drink,” Will whispered excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico blushed and looked down slightly but quickly grabbed his glass again and downed the rest of his drink. He set the cup down and huffed, “Okay, who’s next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico repeated his tactic of smile, lip bite, and wink at the yellow-shirt man at the bar and just as he turned away, four drinks were delivered to his and Will’s table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From the party in the corner,” the server explained as he dropped the drinks off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will looked like a kid in a candy store, “Oh my fucking god, this is incredible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico smiled at Will and grabbed another glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the night, Nico (and, by extension, Will) received ten drinks from people across the bar. They were both more than a little bit tipsy and decided that it was probably time to go home. They had paid the bill for the first (and only) round of drinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> ordered long ago, so it was just a matter of standing up (slightly tricky after mixing your liquor), putting on their jackets (sleeves were hard enough sober) and actually walking out. After Will had nearly fallen over and Nico had struggled for an embarrassing amount of time with getting his jacket on, they were finally walking to the exit, shoulders bumping. As soon as they reached the door, Nico stopped them both by grabbing Will’s wrist. His boyfriend looked down at him, his eyebrows raised quizzically. Rather than say anything, Nico turned his head to look and see who was still watching him. All the people who had sent him drinks were still staring at him. Nico wondered if they were aware of each other, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Surely they have to be.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He flashed a smile, not really at any of them in particular and looked back to Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Will asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico nodded then grabbed the collar of Will’s shirt, tugging him down and kissing him soundly on the mouth. Will’s hands immediately went underneath his jacket and grabbed his waist, pulling Nico closer. Nico moved his hands from Will’s collar to grab the sides of his face. The blond kissed him deeply and slightly messily, but Nico didn’t mind. He sighed into the kiss and Will took the opportunity to push his tongue into the brunette’s mouth. Their noses were bumping clumsily and their teeth clashing slightly, but both of them were too drunk and too desperate to care. Nico let Will lead the kiss and revelled in the way he relentlessly kept pulling Nico in. Eventually, Will had to pull away as they both panted heavily but still, between breaths, he pecked Nico’s lips. Nico stepped back slightly, sparing one last glance to the people in the bar and seeing a variety of reactions. Most people seemed surprised, one of the men looked a little angry, and the bachelorette party was giggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Nico said, pushing the door open and pulling Will out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Will asked, his face still flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico shrugged, “I don’t know, just making sure those people know exactly where we stand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was nice of them to buy you all those drinks,” Will said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m glad I’m finally able to capitalize off of their leering,” the brunette scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t make you uncomfortable, right? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you to do that,” Will exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Will, I wanted to. Really, I did. You didn’t make me do anything, I could have said no and I could have left. It was kinda fun, to be honest,” Nico spoke softly, intertwining his fingers with Will’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, um, good,” Will mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I love you, and only you,” Nico said, stopping them again and looking up at Will softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” the blond whispered, “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Nico said, standing on his tiptoes to kiss WIll softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will smiled into the kiss and sighed, “You’re amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful, Sunshine, after tonight, my ego is going to be huge.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk what this is but i think i like it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>